vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Cole
Private Augustus "Cole Train" Cole or Gus was once a successful Thrashball player known for his hard-hitting and flamboyant style. After Emergence Day, Cole joined the military as a Gear soldier, and brought that same "grit and intensity" to the battlefield, which saved his life more than once. Cole has spent most of his military career alongside his friend and foil, Damon Baird, as the two begin a new chapter in their lives. Throughout his career as a Gear, he has rejected every military promotion that has been offered under the grounds that having rank is not going to affect how many Locust he can kill. As part of Delta-One, Cole became part of the most reliable squad of Gears available to the COG, fighting on the frontlines of every major operation near the end of the Locust War. He struck up a friendship with Bernadette Mataki, and continued fighting for the COG as part of Delta after the relocation to Vectes, fighting Stranded Insurgents and the new threat of the Lambent Pandemic. History Early life Cole was born in the town of Hanover. He became one of Seras' most famous Thrashball players as an adult. A defensive line man, Cole was worth millions, keeping millions of dollars in assets in an Ephyra city bank. Cole played for many teams in his career, but his most famous stints as a player were with the Cougars, who were from his hometown, and the Eagles. For most of his Thrashball career, it seems he bore the number '83'. Joining the Army After Emergence Day, Cole, like all able bodied men, joined the army after the Fortification Act was passed. Due to his popularity Cole's enlistment caused a huge rise in volunteers for the COG. Local recruitment officials reported a 390% jump in voluntary enlistment following the event. Operation Midnight Fourteen years after E-Day, Cole was a private in Alpha Squad with Pvt.Damon Baird, Jan Rojas, and Gyules. During Operation: Midnight, Cole manned a side gun on a King Raven, providing cover to Midnight Squad from a squad of Theron Guards. He congratulated the Gears in Midnight for holding the Ferro Bridge long enough for the convoy to arrive. The Lightmass Offensive Cole and the rest of Alpha took part in the Lightmass Offensive, and were tasked with getting a Sonic Resonator deployed in the Hollow so the COG could hit it with a Lightmass Bomb. The squad took heavy casualties as it fought across the city of Ephyra, and Cole was separated from the squad. He was found by Delta-One, who had been sent to assist Alpha, fighting alone against a group of Locust inside the House of Sovereigns. After saving him, he reported to Lt.Minh Young Kim that the rest of his squad was at the Tomb of the Unknowns, and that the radios were not working because of Seeders. On the way to the Tomb, they found the body of Rojas, which upset Cole. After fighting through a large force of Locust and killing the Seeders jamming their transmissions, they regrouped with Alpha at the tomb and Kim called for a pickup. Cole informed Baird of Rojas death, which upset him as well. A second wave of Locust then arrived, and shot down the King Raven coming to pick them up. Kim was killed, along with another Gear from Alpha, forcing the remaining five Gears to retreat into the tomb. Unfortunately, a Berserker was waiting inside the tomb, and it killed Gyules after he panicked and ran straight into it. Cole and Baird were ordered to hang back to guard the Resonator while Pvt.Marcus Fenix and Cpl.Dominic Santiago tried to find a way to kill the Berserker. They succeeded, and Cole and Baird rejoined them outside of the Tomb. Marcus was promoted to Sergeant and placed in charge of the squad by Col.Victor Hoffman, and they were tasked with deploying the Resonator at the Lethia Imulsion Facility. However, no King Ravens were available due to Nemacyst infesting the sky, but Dom told them he knew where they could get a vehicle, and Cole moved out with the rest of the squad. Getting Help From the Stranded After leaving the area around the Tomb, they come to crossroads. Cole and Dom go one way, while Marcus and Baird go down the other. Cole talks about wanting to find some Locust and ruin their day, which causes Dom to ask him if he ever gets tired, to which Cole replies "Hell to the no!". They then encounter two Boomers, but manage to kill them in a crossfire. As they move onwards, they walk into a room and find a Corpser, which retreats. Marcus and Baird argue about what the Corpser is doing, much to the amusement of Cole and Dom. After fighting through a group of Locust and regrouping, Dom reveals his plan is to borrow a Junker from a group of Stranded. They fight their way to the Stranded camp, where the gatekeeper lets them in. Dom convinces the camp's leader, Franklin Tsoko, to let them borrow the Junker, but only under the condition that Cole and Baird stay as collateral. While at the camp, one of the Stranded realized who Cole was, and all the Stranded started talking to him about Thrashball, and getting him to sign autographs. The next time Marcus contacted Cole, he told Marcus that the Stranded were bringing out their big guns and that something was about to go down, and Marcus told him he would return as soon as they could. He and Baird were then contacted by Lt.Anya Stroud and told that Locust were closing in on their position. They then came under attack from Locust and Kryll. They were in danger of being overrun when Marcus and Dom finally made it back, and helped them defeat the attacking Locust. Cole and the others got into the Junker and headed for the Lethia Imulsion Facility Lethia Imulsion Facility When the vehicle broke down just outside of the facility, Cole and the others walk the rest of the way. After spotting glowing Wretches, Cole became very wary of them. When they discovered the door was locked, Marcus split the squad into two groups: Cole and Baird would go left, while Marcus and Dom went right. Cole thought that splitting up the squad was a bad idea, but Marcus dismissed his concerns, hurting Cole's feelings. They located an entrance through the basement, while Marcus and Dom entered through the roof. Marcus then ordered them to find a way to get the lights on, and locate the Cart Control Room. They restored the power, but in order to continue through the facility, they had to enter the sewer system. Cole took it in stride, and teased Baird about how it was good for his immune system. They passed under a sewer grate and talked with Marcus and Dom for a bit before proceeding on. Soon after, they regrouped with Marcus and Dom, and Cole assured Marcus that the resonator was still in one piece. They fight their way to the cart control room, and each Gear boards a mine cart and heads down deeper into the facility. Cole fights to the drilling platforms with Dom, and they board them and head down into the Hollow. Deploying the Resonator Once in the Hollow, Marcus orders Cole and Baird to hang back and guard the resonator, while he and Dom scout ahead. However, they found that the route they went down was too dangerous to take the resonator down, so Cole and Baird had to scout out an alternate route. They went through the mine, and regroup with Marcus and Dom just in time to see them kill a Corpser. Cole informed Marcus the resonator was still okay, and they reached the pumping station. Cole and Baird approached the station from the right, while Marcus and Dom go left. They take out the Theron Guards who are at the station and deploy the resonator. They make it back to the surface, happy that their mission is over. When they learn that the resonator barely mapped any of the Hollow, they became angry, but then Baird learned from a geobot that a full map of the Hollows was at the Fenix's Estate, at the East Barricade Academy. East Barricade Academy Cole and the others board KR Six-Four, and head to the Academy, along with another squad in KR Two-Five. However, Two-Five was shot down, and Six-Four was forced to drop Delta off far away from the Fenix Estate. They landed in an area filled with Locust, but managed to defeat them. After learning there were survivors at Two-Five's crash site, they headed toward it. When they reached it, they found two survivors. Cole and Baird stayed with them, providing medical treatment while waiting for a King Raven to arrive and extract the wounded. However, they came under attack, and were forced to leave the area. Cole and Baird then headed toward the Fenix Estate. They regrouped with Marcus and Dom in the courtyard outside of the Estate, and Baird found APC-142 in the backyard. Marcus ordered Cole to guard Baird while he fixed the APC. After Baird fixes it, they head back into the house to defend it against the Locust attack. Marcus and Dom return from the basement, and send them to get the APC ready for extraction. The four of them then manage to escape in the APC. Stuck at the Timgad Bridge As they headed toward Timgad Station to deliver the targeting data to the train with the bomb, they found the Timgad Bridge was raised and uncrossable. Cole and Dom stayed with the APC, while Marcus and Baird tried to find a way to raise the bridge. They discovered the bridge was out of power, and Delta then comes under attack from Locust scaling the side of the bridge. After they defeat the attack, Cole and Baird stay with the APC while Marcus and Dom try to restore the power. When their progress became too slow, Marcus had Cole and Baird have Anya guide them along an alternate path to the power lines. They reached a building overlooking Nassar Memorial Park, and directed Marcus and Dom on where to go. When a group of Locust approached on the ground, Baird and Cole covered Marcus and Dom. After the Locust were dead, they continued on toward the powerlines. When they got to the powerlines, a Brumak arrived, and Marcus ordered them to keep it away from the lines. As Baird ran, Cole approached the Brumak, yelling at it and causing it to follow him as he ran after Baird. After they thought they lost it, they headed back to the powerlines, only to have the Brumak show up again and be forced to keep running. They managed to escape it, and JACK repaired the powerlines, but the Brumak had them cut off from the APC. They regrouped with Marcus and Dom behind a theater, and Cole complained that the Brumak had been following them all over the city. The four of them hunted down and killed the Seeder that was jamming the comms. They then headed to Timgad Central Energy to raise the bridge. After fighting there, Cole split off with Baird and JACK to find a way to restore the power. Cole guarded Baird while he and JACK tried to repair the damage the Locust had done. After Baird got the power going again, and Marcus and Dom tricked the Brumak into connecting two transformers, the bridge was lowered and Cole got back into the APC with the rest of Delta, and continued on their way to Timgad Station. Deploying the Lightmass Bomb Upon arriving at the station, Cole and Delta fought against a large Locust force as they waited for the train. As it approached the station, Cole and Baird covered Marcus and Dom as they jumped on the train, but were unable to make it themselves. They were picked up by a King Raven with Col.Hoffman aboard. Cole and Baird cheered Marcus and Dom on as they made their way through the train. After Marcus deployed the Lightmass Bomb, Cole and the rest of Delta were honored for their part in the Lightmass Offensive. After the Lightmass Offensive Ambush at Sovereigns Boulevard One week after the Lightmass Offensive, Cole and the rest of Delta-One were on patrol in Ephyra when they came under attack by Locust. During the firefight, an unknown sniper saved Dom from being killed by a Drone. He and Cole then briefly scouted the area to see if they could find the sniper, and climbed atop a mound of debris at the back of an old bank, where Cole had kept his fortune before Emergence Day. They found a spot where the sniper might have been hiding, but decided whoever it was gone. When they got back to Marcus and Baird, they learned that Echo Squad had come under attack on Sovereigns Boulevard and raced to assist. When they arrived, they found Echo pinned down inside a mall, with a Boomer and a group of Drones attempting to get in and reinforce the other Locust. Cole and Baird provided covering fire while Marcus and Dom went to the mezzanine above the Locust and dropped onto the Boomer. After they dropped the Boomer, the Gears killed the remaining Locust. Cole shot the last one, and then began checking the bodies with the others, remarking that he hated the smell of the dead Locust. While Dom went to get a Lancer that had been dropped by a Gear in Echo who had been killed, Cole stayed with the rest of the Gears to wait on a King Raven coming to pick them up. When they heard gunfire, they went to check it out, and discovered Dom had found the sniper, former Sergeant Bernadette Mataki. Cole happily introduced himself to her, and was impressed by her handshake, which he compared to a Boomers. The Gears, along with Bernie, then returned to Wrightman Base on the King Raven. Evacuation of North Gate Heading To North Gate When it was discovered that the Locust were attempting to cut off access to the North Gate Agricultural Depot, it was decided to evacuate the facility. Cole and Delta-One, joined by Col.Victor Hoffman, Bernie, Pvt.Federic Rojas, and Pvt.Tai Kaliso, were to use three Armadillos to guard the convoy. Before the convoy got under way, Bernie showed Cole her cat-fur lined boots, which he found hilarious and fascinating. Cole rode in APC-Three, which was at the rear of the convoy, along with Baird and Bernie, with whom Cole had become quick friends with. During the ride, Bernie and Baird taunted each other, while Cole tossed some ration bars out of the APCs hatch to some starving Stranded children. Baird told him not to waste his rations on them, but Cole shot back that Baird grew up rich and never knew what it was like to be poor and hungry. Baird let him keep throwing the rations out, and Cole said that they only hated them because the Gears got more to eat than them. Baird told him it was because they had to fight, but Cole told him to tell that to the next eight year old they saw, which shut Baird up. When Bernie heard Anya Stroud over the radio, but was unable to figure out who it was, she asked Cole who she was. He told her, and Bernie quickly remembered her. When they arrived at the depot, they were directed on where to park their APCs by Staff Sergeant Lennard Parry. He then helped some of the sappers move crates onto the trucks. Ambushing the Locust When a group of Locust were spotted heading in their direction, Cole and the rest of the Gears, except Rojas, who stayed behind to guard the APCs, went on KR A-108 to intercept them. The Raven dropped them off in front of the Drones path, and the Gears took up ambush positions. As the Drones were cut down, Cole, Marcus, and Bernie pursued several who attempted to run away. When a Drone ran at Bernie as she was chainsawing another Locust, Cole shot the grub and saved her. As Bernie attempted to clean her face of blood and bone splinters from the Drone she had chainsawed, Cole handed her a cloth to wipe herself off. They returned to the others as the King Raven returned, and flew back to North Gate. As they got off of the Raven, Cole helped Hoffman, who had been shot in the leg during the battle, over to an APC and sat him down on its running board. He offered to give Hoffman a pain-killer hypo, but Hoffman refused. Ambushes After the convoy got under way, two trucks were taken out by Locust ambushes. When truck Two-forty-five broke down, Baird left APC-Three on foot to assist it, leaving Cole as the driver. However, when Baird reached the truck, he and its crew came under attack. Cole immediately headed to Bairds position, and he and Bernie exited the APC, and helped Baird kill the Drones attacking him. During the fight, a group of Drones closed in around Cole, and Bernie was forced to fire close to him. A single round traced a shallow furrow across Cole's left arm, but Bernie and Baird managed to kill all the Locust. Cole retrieved the trucks dead escort, while Bernie and Baird grabbed the trucks wounded driver, Jeff Tatton. As they headed back to the APC, a Drone blew up the APC with a Boomshot, but was quickly killed by Baird. Bernie was knocked over by the blast, and Cole helped her up, and then heaved the dead escort over his shoulder again, over Baird's protests. They then proceeded on foot back toward the convoy line. APC-Two picked them up, and headed back to Jacinto, but when Hoffman and Tai became trapped by the Locust, Marcus and Dom left the APC to help them. Cole drove the APC back to Jacinto. Recovering at the Barracks and Retrieving the Fallen Back at the Wrightman Base, Cole, Baird, Bernie, and Rojas recovered from the mission. Cole began to write a letter to his dead mother, sitting at a desk two sizes too small for him and crying. When Bernie asked him about it, he told her he did it to say all the things he couldn't when she was alive. He then asked Bernie about her trek across Sera, telling her that if she ever needed to get something off her chest, he was there for her. She told Cole she did some bad things on her journey, but he told her that whatever she did, he was sure she had a good reason. She left quickly to compose herself, and Dom entered the barracks, wanting to talk to Bernie about his brother. Cole had Baird follow him to the vehicle compound, preparing to go out and retrieve the trucks and remains that had been left behind. After collecting some remains and parts from the first trucks, they arrived at the next one to find a group of Stranded taking it apart. Bernie fired over their heads as soon as she got off the APC, and Cole told her to stay calm. They forced the Stranded to return all the parts to the truck, and returned to the barracks. They began to play a game of cards, but when Baird insulted Marcus, he and Bernie got into an argument. Cole warned him to be careful, but he didn't listen and was knocked down by one punch from Bernie. Cole grabbed Baird and told him to knock it off, and the squad returned to playing cards. Deployed to the Dorado Hills About seven weeks after the Evacuation of North Gate, Cole and Baird were reassigned to Sigma-One, and deployed to the Dorado Hills. When Delta-One was trapped by a Brumak, Cole and Baird picked up their distress signal, and arrived in Centaur II-W0801 to help out. Cole blew off one of the Brumaks arms with a Boomshot, and picked up Delta-One, who tied their APC to the tank. They drove through a valley, and escaped the Brumak when it opened fire, but missed and hit the valley wall causing it to be buried under a ton of rocks. The two squads stopped briefly, and Cole was upset when he found out that a little girl had been in the APC. He spoke with Jace Stratton who was awed to meet the legendary Thrashball player. He and Baird then returned to Jacinto City in the Centaur, taking Lily with them while Delta-One continued their Mission to Montevado. Personality In the days before E-Day, Cole was a terrific Thrashball player. He brought his love for the game to the battlefield and treats the war like a big game. When it comes to killing Locust, he considers himself the best of the best, as evidenced by his quotes. He does not appear to fear the Locust and has killed many of them even when outnumbered. In and out of battle, he has an inexhaustible amount of energy that seems to amp up people around him. And with his childlike humor he was able to lift the spirits of the fellow Gears. Though Cole has a darker side, every night Cole writes a letter to his dead mother saying all the things he could not tell her in life, a custom practiced by many Gears. Cole has turned down several promotions to Corporal, since he believes there is no point in promotions, only in killing Grubs until there are no more to kill. And while Cole often shows and upbeat and energetic attitude, upon learning of Dom's death, that same energy seemed to be dropped for a short while as Cole swears revenge on Dom's death. While his natural energy and exuberance were for real, he exaggerated it around his squadmates in order to cheer them up, and instill confidence in them. Cole often got motion sickness aboard King Ravens and boats, causing him to throw up. Cole also had a slight fear of insects. Gallery Category:Microsoft Characters Category:Gears of War Characters Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters